Gay mag
by Kitred
Summary: Sasuke est un adolescent comme les autres, il cache des magazines porno sous son lit, mais lui ce sont des magazines porno gay. NaruSasu, lemon, très OCC  venait pas me faire la réflexion après Quelque changement, mais pas grand chose


Titre : « Gay mag » (titre d'un vrai magazine gay)

Genre : Romance, Humour, OCC (sauf sur certains points concernant Sasuke où je suis sure que c'est vrai !)

Rating: +18ans

Paring: NaruSasu

Chapitre: One-Shot

Bêta lectrice : Uzuchi

Résumé :

Sasuke est comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge, il cache sous son lit ou ailleurs, des magazines Play Boy gay. Il fantasme sur un seul mannequin, il rêve de lui la nuit, pense à lui la journée ... il pense même être amoureux de lui. Personne n'est au courant de ses penchants, mais lorsque cette personne vient emménager juste en face ... comment faire ?

Gay Mag !

Dans le paisible village de Konoha, un petit coin de paradis, les oiseaux chantaient de leur douce voix le matin, réveillant agréablement les gens encore endormis. Le soleil réchauffait le gens dans leur habitat ou dehors, le vent portait la douce odeur de l'herbe fraiche à travers ce petit bout de ville.

Une maison sur deux étages se trouvait devant une rivière resplendissante, l'eau s'entrechoquait contre les pierres qui formaient ses côtés, un jardin vide de fleurs, mais riche en verdure scintillante. Bien que personne ne s'occupait de cette maison depuis longtemps, les peintres et autres avaient tout remis à neuf pour l'arrivée du nouvel occupant.

Ce dernier faisait l'allée-retour entre l'extérieur et sa nouvelle demeure, plaçant les cartons dans les bonnes pièces, lui évitant ainsi de le faire quand tout serait entré.

Ses bras bronzés et musclés, brillaient à cause de la transpiration, sa chemise ouverte, laissait voir son débardeur blanc moulant, pouvant laisser entrevoir les pectoraux robustes que des années d'entrainement réguliers avaient formés. Son jean bleu taille basse, modelait ses jambes fortes et ses fesses rebondies, le nouvel arrivant devait énormément travailler son corps.

Il avait un visage angélique, sur ses joues, trois moustaches parallèles se trouvaient de chaque côtés, un nez droit, des lèvres roses pulpeuses et tentantes, les yeux en amande d'un bleu saphir clair étincelant de joie. Regard caché par quelques rayons de soleil, quand sa chevelure d'or tombait devant elle cascadait sur la nuque caramélisée du jeune homme.

Sa sueur faisait briller chaque port de sa peau délicieuse, l'appelant à la sensualité, rendant le moindre geste érotique ….

_ Sasuke ! Descend ! Cria une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Un jeune adolescent à la chevelure ébène apparut en haut des marches, il regarda la femme qui venait de l'appeler. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'ils avaient un nouveau voisin et connaissant la dame, elle le tirait avec lui pour le rencontrer, faisant sortir le brunâtre de sa « tanière » qu'était sa chambre.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, elle le tira par le bras, voulant accoster le voisin le plus vite possible, braillent qu'il était très beau, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir depuis sa cuisine. Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas du tout, se fichant royalement de ses racontars ...

Arrivé en face de chez eux, la femme alla sonner quand un homme apparut devant elle, les trois furent étonnés, chacun pour différentes raisons. Pour la dame, c'était de voir un étranger qui devait sûrement venir d'ailleurs que du Japon car les cheveux blonds étaient très rare et il avait la peau des gens du sud. Pour ce jeune homme c'était de voir des gens aussitôt, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une heure et en ce qui concerne le dernier homme, c'était de le voir là, devant lui ... sous ses yeux en chair et en os.

_ Bo-Bonjour, dit la femme reprenant ses esprits plus vite que les autres, je m'appelle Uchiwa Mikoto et voici mon fils, Sasuke, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins !

_ Enchanté, dit le blondi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Je vous serrerai bien la main, mais les miennes sont moites avec tout ce sport.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons, c'est vrai que j'ai mal choisi mon moment aussi, s'excusa Mikoto. En réalité, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir dîner chez nous ce soir, mon mari aimerait bien faire votre connaissance, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je préférerai terminer de tout installer avant et je ne pense pas avoir fini avant ce soir.

_ Oh, je comprends ... Dom-

_ Je peux vous aider ? Questionna Sasuke, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début.

Naruto regarda l'enfant de plus près, une peau aussi pâle que celle de Mikoto, les cheveux en quatre piques à l'arrière de sa tête, deux mèches cadrant le visage de l'adolescent, le rendant séduisant. Ses yeux de couleur ténèbres donnaient l'impression de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un corps musclé, pas énormément, mais pour un garçon de sa taille c'était déjà bien. Son maillot bleu foncé, moulait vraiment son torse, laissait sortir ses avant bras, son jean noir mettait ses fesses très en valeur.

Le blond accepta, à condition que cela ne gène pas sa mère, mère qui fut ravie de donner son fils, qui pour une fois se portait volontaire pour faire quelque chose et qui le ferait sortir de chez eux. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle repartit chez elle afin de préparer le repas de ce soir.

Du côté de son fils, ce dernier avait aussi un immense sourire aux lèvres quand ses yeux se déposaient sur son opposé. Ils passèrent la journée à tout déballer, plaçant chaque objet à sa place. Le brun avait passé énormément de temps dans la chambre du blondinet, il fut surtout très lent lorsqu'il dut ranger les sous-vêtements de l'hôte, regardant, imaginant et gravant l'image du blondi à l'intérieur ...

Naruto proposa au brun de boire quelque chose, il devait avoir soif après autant d'effort, mais si l'Uchiwa avait accepté ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fatigué, il voulait rester avec L'uzumaki plus longtemps après tout ... il rêvait depuis sa première rencontre avec lui de le connaître ...

_ Alors, Sasuke, tu vas dans quel lycée ? Demanda L'uzumaki.

_ Au lycée du feu, dans la section littéraire.

_ Littéraire ? Tu veux faire quel métier plus tard ?

_ Écrivain ... Et toi Naruto ... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Questionna le brunâtre.

_ Euh ... Je ... Je suis assistant dans une boîte de photographe ! Sourit le blondi.

Sasuke traita intérieurement son homologue de menteur, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était pas assistant ! Toutefois, il se prêta au jeu, posant quelques questions, piégeant dans sa tête L'uzumaki. Vers les dix-neuf heures, l'hôte partit prendre sa douche tandis que Sasuke allait chez lui pour se préparer, prévenant sa mère de l'arrivée du voisin.

L'Uchiwa se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche vite fait afin de pouvoir choisir des vêtements plus adaptés pour cette soirée, il voulait en mettre plein la vue à son nouveau voisin.

Il choisit un jean noir, déchiré sur les genoux et cuisses, moulant ses jambes, un chandail blanc à manche long. Le haut n'allait pas avec le bas; l'un soigné, l'autre mal entretenu, pourtant il avait la classe, ses cheveux coiffés de la même manière que le matin. Il se regardait encore une fois dans la glace avant qu'on ne sonne, il descendit comme une flèche en bas, ouvrant la porte à son père.

Il perdit son sourire, puis alla dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère, s'occupant avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Il pourrait en même temps lui montrer ses talents de cuisinier et d'après ce qu'il savait, il aimait bien la nourriture japonaise d'après ses souvenirs.

Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, Itachi, l'ainé de la famille rentra avec un ami qu'il venait de se faire. Son ami n'était autre que Naruto, qui rigolait avec l'Uchiwa.

Itachi était le portrait craché de son petit frère, son visage pâle montrait de la dureté pourtant en ce moment il avait un grand sourire. Il avait un corps svelte, son costume-cravate bleu foncé lui donnait l'air sérieux. Ses longs cheveux sombres attachés en une queue de cheval basse lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, deux mèches tombaient sur les côtés de son visage, l'encadrant. Il possédait deux traits sous chaque yeux, on pouvait penser à des cernes, toutefois ce n'était pas le cas.

Le grand frère vint dans le salon, accompagnant Naruto. Le blondi se présenta au père des jeunes garçons, Fugaku, le dit père, trouva le jeune homme fort sympathique grâce à son sourire toujours visible et l'aura de bien-être qu'il dégageait.

Sasuke arriva en courant en entendant la voix douce et rauque de son voisin, il le détailla du regard. Un jean bleu clair, taillant le bas de ses reins, une chemise blanche qui avait les manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux étaient un peu coiffés, ses mèches tombaient rarement devant ses yeux, mais ce regard n'était que plus déroutant.

Son nouveau voisin le salua de nouveau, offrant par la même occasion un sourire doux et rassurant. La seule femme de la maison vint le voir, ravie qu'il ait accepté l'invitation. Elle lui présenta le dîner de ce soir, qui avait été choisi et préparé par son fils cadet. Au dîner ? Des ramen au miso, avec du poisson et du curry accompagnés d'une sauce douce. L'annonce de ce repas fit sourire le blondi qui assura à la femme que c'était ses plats préférés et qu'il en reprendrait sûrement !

Les deux cuisiniers de ce soir installèrent la table pendant que Fugaku et Itachi faisaient connaissance avec leur voisin. Une fois la table mise, ils s'installèrent tout autour de la table rectangulaire. Mikoto et son mari à chaque bout de la table, Itachi sur la gauche de son père, Naruto sur la gauche de Mikoto avec à côté de lui Sasuke, qui était juste en face de son frère, ils commencèrent à manger.

Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto prit la main de Sasuke ….

_ Sasuke, dit-il sérieusement, veux-tu devenir mon mari ?

_ Hein ? ! Fut la réponse intelligente du brunâtre.

_ J'adore ta cuisine ... Je pourrais plus m'en passer.

_ Mon fils va se marier ? Mon bébé ... Tu grandis si vite, pleura sa mère.

_ Prends soin de mon fils Naruto, je te fais confiance, approuva le père.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, petit-frère ! Applaudit Itachi.

Sasuke était rouge du à la gêne, alors que tout les monde éclatait de rire, amusé de la réaction du cadet. Sasuke avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque fasse à la demande du blondi, son rêve le plus secret aurais pu se réaliser cependant ce n'était qu'une farce, pour son propre malheur ….

Mikoto se leva, riant encore à la bouffonnerie de Naruto, elle alla prendre le plateau pour les desserts dans la cuisine. Des coupes de glaces, aux parfums que chacun aime, Sasuke avait choisi lui même celui du blondinet, assurant à sa mère qu'il aimerait se parfum ! Elle retourna donc dans le salon, toujours bruyant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, souriant comme jamais puis …. Elle vit la scène à l'envers, remarquant le sol qui se rapprochait et les coupes de glaces s'envoler des les airs, une douleur à la cheville et deux bras la protégeant ….

La jeune femme releva la tête du torse où elle était protégée, elle vit son invité qui la tenait dans ses bras, les coupes sur le sol en mille morceaux, les visages inquiets de sa famille posés sur elle, la glace recouvrant un peu sa chevelure et le visage entier de son invité ...

Son fils ainé s'approcha ainsi que son époux, la relevant comme une princesse, car sa cheville lui faisait mal, son sauveur se releva et elle remarqua les tâches rouges sur les bras ... Sasuke lui, n'avait pas bougé, puis avait finalement décidé de lever ses fesses de la chaise pour prendre Naruto par la main afin de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Itachi partit appeler un médecin, malgré l'heure tardive, il savait qu'il pouvait appeler, Fugaku posa délicatement sa femme sur le canapé, la rassurant par la même occasion ...

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Naruto saignait ! Il saigne encore par ma faute !

_ Ce n'est rien ... Sasuke le soigne, calme toi ma chérie ... Tout va bien ...

C'est deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la salle d'eau, le blondi, le visage nettoyé, avait les bras tendus vers le brun qui désinfectait les multiple plaies aux bras, elles étaient petites et par très profondes, heureusement, il avait reçu quelques coupelles sur lui, les brisant sur le moment, afin de protéger Mikoto ...

Sasuke regardait les bras du blond … Il devrait les bander pendant un ou deux jours et c'était demain qu'il devait … faire son boulot de soi-disant « assistant », il aurait des soucis par sa faute ….

_ Pourquoi un regard si triste Sasuke ?

_ … Je suis désolé Naruto, tu as été blessé par ma faute ….

Petite explication, quand Mikoto est parti chercher le dessert, Sasuke rouge de honte avait fait exprès de faire tomber sa fourchette. Son bras était tendu vers l'objet de convoitise, quand il sentait quelque chose buter contre son avant bras, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qui voyait sa mère tomber vers le seul, le plateau voler dans les airs et les bras bronzés de Naruto encercler sa mère afin de la sauver.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons ... Ça va vite guérir !

Naruto offrit un grand sourire au brun, pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable pour si peu. Sasuke lui rendit timidement son sourire en finissant de le bander, des poignets aux coudes. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, rejoindre Mikoto avec son mari et le médecin qui lui faisait un bandage à la cheville. Le cœur de brun se serra, il avait blessé sa propre mère et son fantasme dans la même soirée. Il soupira de frustration, attirant le regard du blondinet qui posa sa main sur son épaule, le réconfortant un peu.

La soirée se termina ainsi, Mikoto devait se reposer et Fugaku ne voulait pas la laisser seule, montait avec elle dans leur chambre, la portant comme une princesse. Itachi avait reçu un coup de fil important de l'hôpital, le demandant de toute urgence, pas facile la vie de policier en chef. Il ne restait que Naruto, qui nettoyait les dégâts dans le salon, aidé de Sasuke, qui s'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir fait du mal aux gens qu'il aimait ... Il lavait le même endroit du salon depuis une demi-heure, avant que le blondinet ne l'arrête, lui disant que tout était rangé et propre.

Le brunâtre soupira de nouveau, il se dit qu'il ne servait à rien en ce moment. Il raccompagna l'invité jusqu'à la porte, il devait au moins faire ça. Il avait les yeux baissés, regardant le sol, honteux de n'avoir été qu'une cause de problème ce soir. Le blondinet prit l'Uchiwa dans ses bras, pensant qu'il aimerait ressentir que quelqu'un était là pour lui ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, personne ne t'en veut. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette blague idiote.

_ Non, elle était drôle. Tu n'es vraiment pas en colère contre moi ? Demanda-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

_ Bien sûr ! De plus tu as deviné mes plats préférés, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? ! T'es quelqu'un d'adorable !

Sasuke sourit, puis dit au revoir au blondi qui fit de même. Le brun alla voir dans la chambre de ses parents, sa mère était logée dans les bras de son père et ils dormaient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut rassuré de les voir ainsi, le cœur légé, il prit le couloir menant dans sa chambre.

Assit sur son lit il fixa la maison voisine, les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celle d'une pièce qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quand elles s'éteignirent il regarda encore, ensuite une autre pièce s'alluma, laissant voir Naruto, une serviette autour de la taille. Sasuke déglutit, il voyait le tatouage tribal sur le ventre, se remerciant d'avoir une bonne vue, il pouvait enfin savoir que les photos étaient trafiquées de temps à autre.

Ce tatouage il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, c'était il y a quelques mois, il allait avec le thème que le magazine avait lancé. L'Uchiwa se demandait si c'était un vrai ou une décalcomanie, cependant le voir là ... il avait peut-être encore besoin de ce tatouage ... Ou sinon c'est un vrai ... Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser et c'était hors de question qu'il aille le voir pour lui demander, Naruto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de son vrai métier.

C'est donc avec une vision des parties intimes et du postérieur bronzé disparaissant par un tissu rouge et le mystère du tatouage sur le ventre, qu'il s'endormit, comme un bien heureux.

Du côté de Naruto, ce dernier venait de se coucher, la tête remplie d'idées pour le lendemain. Première étape, calmer son manager, deuxième étape, lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment pour ses blessures et en dernier ... lui soumettre l'idée ... avant d'accomplir toutes ses étapes il faudrait qu'il survive aux foudres de son patron. Il s'endormit ainsi, imaginant les pires tortures qu'il allait subir.

Un bruit qui transperçait les murs réveilla le beau quartier de Konoha, ce cri n'était que le club très renommé dans le village, le « futur madame Uchiwa par l'amour ou par la force ! ». Elles avaient crié en apprenant que Sasuke avait souri à son nouveau voisin.

L'information fut transmise à tout le lycée en moins de vingt minutes par toute cette bande « de folles furieuses » comme le déclarait le futur mari. Cette information fut donnée aux fans club par nul autre qu'Itachi, passant par là chaque matin. Il en informa une qui en informa un autre, etc... Il fut ravi de faire enrager les « dingues » et de se venger de son frère.

Sasuke se réveilla à cause des cris, se demandant quel garçon leur avait retourné la tête ... Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva, regardant si Naruto était toujours dans son lit ... Il souffla en voyant la tignasse blonde émerger de son lit. Sans le vouloir, ou alors un peu alors, les onyx regardèrent le torse hâlé se soulever doucement au rythme de la respiration. Naruto tandis les bras en avant, enlaçant ses doigts, puis les releva vers l'arrière, les étirant, faisant ressortir sa poitrine et ses deux tétons rose. Sasuke déglutit fortement ... c'était très tentant de lécher tout ça.

Il se releva, laissant voir son dos musclé, il prit un jean bleu délavé qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois Naruto hors de vue, Sasuke décida de faire de même. Allant prendre sa douche vu qu'il ne l'avait pas prit la veille, puis s'habilla de son uniforme bleu foncé, seul sa chemise était d'une autre couleur, blanche. Il n'aimait vraiment pas sa tenue, trop sombre, trop déprimante.

Il soupira puis descendit dans la cuisine, sa mère était assise sur la chaise, son père faisait le petit-déjeuner et son frère devait dormir …. Euh …. Sa mère assise ? Son père cuisine ? Il regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds, il se passait quoi ? Il était sur de ne pas s'être cogné la tête en se levant …. C'était ça, il dormait sûrement !

_ Bonjour mon poussin, salua sa mère. Ton père prépare le petit-déjeuner, il ne veut pas que je reste debout, il me prend pour une infirme ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Mais non voyons ! Le médecin t'a dit de te reposer, se défendit le mari.

Le mari et la femme rigolèrent, puis une fois calmée, la mère sourit à son fils, murmurant tout bas qu'il devrait prendre un peu d'argent pour son vrai petit-déjeuner. Il sourit, son père était véritablement nul en cuisine il arrivait à chauffer le dessus mais jamais l'intérieur, il prendrait un peu de riz puis dirait qu'il n'a plus faim.

Une fois cela fait, il embrassa sa mère, s'excusant aussi pour hier. Elle lui sourit lui disant que ce n'était rien. Il salua son père, qui se battait avec le poisson, alors il ne fit pas très attention. Une fois dehors il inspira l'air puis l'expira, ça lui faisait du bien d'être là.

Il marcha tranquillement, son sac sur l'épaule, il avait plus d'une heure de marche à faire.

Dans son quartier les seuls moyens de transport étaient les véhicules roulants, en excluant les bus. C'était le seul inconvénient de vivre dans le secteur le plus naturel, mais cela en valait le coup maintenant qu'il voit son voisin tous les jours et dès le réveil ...

Le brun ne vit pas la moto rouge pétante s'arrêter un peu plus loin de lui, son conducteur, avec un casque rouge, le mot « Amour » écrit en kanji sur le haut, coupa le contact puis descendit, se mettant sur la route de Sasuke qui lui rentra dedans. L'Uchiwa s'excusa, reprenant sa marche quand il se sentait plaqué, doucement, contre le mur.

_ Hey ! Vous me voulez quoi ?

_ Moi, dit-une voix grave et calme, je veux, il s'approcha du visage du brun, ton corps !

_ Qu-Non ! Lâchez-moi ou je hûrle !

_ Mmh, rigola son agresseur. Il faut agir avant Sasuke.

_ Co-comment ça ?

L'homme recula, relevant sa visière, laissant des orbes bleus plonger dans l'encre de Chine. Le ténébreux cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis donna un petit coup-de-poing sur le bras de son agresseur.

_ Tu m'as fait peur crétin !

_ Désolé et, me traite pas de crétin, idiot, pouffa l'homme aux yeux azur.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté au fait ?

_ J'ai vu ta mère, elle m'a dit qu'il te fallait une heure pour aller à ton lycée, alors j'ai décidé de t'accompagner, sourit-il. Tu montes, il lui donna un casque rouge, le kanji de la « Passion » marqué en haut.

_ ... Merci ! Sasuke monta sur la moto une fois le casque enfilé, elle démarra.

Arriver à destination, il restait bien une trentaine de minutes avant que les portes ouvrent, sachant cela, son chauffeur l'invita à petit-déjeuner dans un café en face de l'école. Ils rentrèrent et commandèrent, un chocolat chaud avec un croissant pour l'un et, un café noir joint de deux pains aux chocolats. Les commandes arrivèrent très rapidement, n'ayant pratiquement aucun client.

_ Tu vas bien ce matin, j'ai trouvé que tu étais un peu dans la lune ... constata son opposé.

_ Oui, je pensai à hier soir.

_ Oh ... Tu t'en veux encore ? Devant l'hochement positif de Sasuke il continua, que devrais-je faire pour que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir alors ?

_ ... Euh, un bisou ? Se risqua de demander.

Les yeux azur reflétèrent de la joie, puis le possesseur éclata de rire, entraînant celui du brunâtre. Ils restèrent jusqu'à l'ouverture de la grille, le chauffeur accompagnant son auto-stoppeur attitré, il lui dit au revoir, l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir, remontant sur sa moto.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, tous regardèrent Sasuke comme un extraterrestre, les coins de ses lèvres étirés un peu plus que d'habitude, le regard dans le vague et les joues un peu rougies. Personne ne comprenait son comportement, enfin, les plus futés si. C'était l'inconnu qui avait provoqué ça chez le glaçon de l'école.

Un garçon à la peau très pale, s'approchait de Sasuke, lui lançant un petit sourire. Il s'assit, attendant le professeur. Une fois celui-ci entré, le voisin de Sasuke prit un morceau de feuille et écrit :

_ « C'était bien lui ? C'était Kyubi ? »

Sasuke sourit un peu moins, pas content que son ami l'ait remarqué, il lui répondit :

_ « Oui Sai, c'est mon voisin et il s'appelle Naruto ! »

_ « Oh ! Tu dois être content, il sait que tu es au courant pour tu sais quoi ? »

_ « NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime parler de son métier. »

_ « Tu sais … Je pense que je te le volerai bien. Il est si craquant ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, voler Naruto, hors de question. Surtout que Sai n'aimait que son corps, alors que lui ... tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à « Kyubi » l'ensorcelait. Il voulait tout connaître, ses goûts, ses désirs, ses craintes … il voulait faire parti de sa vie et, pas juste un petit bout, non, une grande partie comme lui faisait parti de sa vie.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un grand immeuble de soixante-douze étages, Naruto venait de pénétrer dans le soixante-neuvième, la bouche en cœur, sur ses gardes et expliquait la situation à son patron qui, Dieu merci, était à moitié bourré donc, elle acceptait tout ! Sauf les augmentations de salaire ...

Avec l'accord de son chef, son manager étant absent pour cause de blessures ménagères, même si tout le monde pensaient que les blessures étaient plus dùes à des coups de griffe de femme en colère que d'un chat qui refusait de prendre un bain. Naruto sourit, c'était son jour de chance ! Il avait pu prendre Sasuke, parler plus longtemps avec lui, il l'avait embrassé ... il sentait encore la peau douce et chaude de ce dernier sur ses lèvres. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il arriva à la salle six, puis alla s'installer, la séance allait commencer et il devait chasser le brun de son esprit le temps que « Kyubi » finisse ...

Le soir venu, Sasuke rentra avec son frère en voiture, lui demandant en hurlant pourquoi il avait divulgué à ses crétines de fan-girls qu'il avait souri à son voisin et, quand Itachi dit par vengeance, Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout, il interrogea sur la vengeance, il ne lui avait rien fait depuis des mois ... La seule réponse de son frère fut :

_ Vengeance car je m'ennuyais, répondit-il avec un air hautain et moqueur.

Le seul bémol à cette réponse, c'est que le cadet cria plus fort, étant fou de colère. Il rentra chez lui, laissant son frère attaché à la voiture, la climatisation à fond et les fenêtres fermées ... aucune chance de sortir ... Il allait mourir de froid, mais la climatisation ne fonctionner que si le moteur était en route, ce qui n'était pas le cas, heureusement pour Itachi.

Il alla dans la cuisine, trouvant sa mère qui préparait le repas de ce soir et une tablette en fer où reposait de délicieux biscuits aux chocolat qui l'appelaient pour être mangé... il s'approcha se léchant les lèvres, prévoyant déjà un goût succulent comme à chaque fois. Il s'en prenait un dans sa main, le portant à sa bouche sous le regard de sa mère qui venait de se tourner.

Il voulut s'excuser de ne pas avoir demandé, mais sa mère lui demanda d'abord comment il trouvait les gâteaux, il répondait qu'ils étaient très bon, bien qu'ils soient encore chaud, car ils venaient sûrement de sortir du four. À peine sa phrase terminée que deux bras le prirent par la taille ... Le cadet sentait que la souplesse arrière de son frère allait venir, il fermait les yeux, agrippant le meuble de cuisine devant lui ... rien.

Quand il les réouvrit, c'était pour voir le visage souriant de Naruto lui expliquant que c'était lui qui avait préparé les gâteaux avec l'aide de Mikoto, il était content que Sasuke les aime.

Le brun rougit, Naruto était derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille, lui avait les mains plaquées sur le meuble ... C'était gênant, surtout qu'il s'imaginait en action. Il poussait des gémissements tandis que Naruto le pilonnerait de toutes ses forces, faisant claquer leurs cuisses, l'une contre l'autre. Les souffles hachés par l'effort, les prénoms murmurés ou hurlés. Leurs peaux transpirantes, glissantes et qui sentaient ... le sexe.

Il se décolla du blond, le remerciant encore pour ce matin, le félicitant pour ses biscuits et remonta dans sa chambre, prenant d'autres pâtisseries au passage. Mikoto et le blondi se regardèrent sans comprendre le comportement du cadet. Naruto décidait de monter, il était peut-être malade ou commençait à couvrir quelque chose, il rassurait en même temps Mikoto, qui avait l'air très inquiète.

Naruto monta les marches menant à l'étage, Mikoto avait dit la porte au fond à gauche. Il regarda, il y avait deux portes, il ouvrait la première, les toilettes ... ce n'était pas celle-là. Il prit donc celle d'en face, il toqua, aucune réponse. Il se dit qu'elle était vide, alors il attendrait Sasuke à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrait et ...

Le ténébreux était monté dans sa chambre, à cause du blond il avait un gros début d'érection. Il souffla, se mettant dans le lit, il allait essayer de méditer pour faire passer. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant une rivière coulante, une cascade plongeant dedans. Un corps bronzé et nu se trouvant sur un rocher, les jambes écartées, une main sur le pénis blondi, allant de bas et haut très lentement, un prénom murmuré comme un litanie, le prénom du brun ...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux ... Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait régler son problème ! Il se demandait si ... S'il pouvait se masturber maintenant. Il regarda sa bosse dorénavant bien présente, il soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il commença à déboutonner son jean quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet qui provoquait l'élévation de sa verge.

_ Sasuke ... tu vas bien ? Dit le gâcheur de calme en pénétrant dans la pièce.

_ Ou-oui. C'est juste que ... rien, il essayait de cacher son érection, L'uzumaki ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

_ « Juste que » ? Tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux, sourit-il.

A ce moment le brun voulait pleurer, son voisin était gentil, il lui proposait de l'aider toutefois, c'était exécrable, car il ne pouvait pas lui demander de le branler, foutu fantasme qui se réalisera pas, jamais ...

_ Je ... Je ne pense pas, que tu puisses m'aider pour « ça », répondit-il gentiment

_ Mais si ! Je suis le meilleur pour tout ! Assura-t-il, renfonçant l'Uchiwa qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Aller, dis moi ton problème ! Insista le blondi.

_ J'ai ... Je bande, dit Sasuke en prenant son oreiller pour cacher ses joues rouges de hontes et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Oh ... Je vois ... Naruto s'approchait du brunâtre, enlevant l'oreiller. Il ne faut pas avoir honte, c'est tout à fait normal, ça m'arrive !

Sur l'instant le cadet voulait demander au blondinet si ça lui arrivait vraiment de bander quand il se voyait dans une glace, mais se retint. Il lui avouerai du coup que c'est pour lui qu'il bande.

_ Tu sais Sasuke, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis le moi !

Sasuke écarquillait des yeux, le blondi était-il vraiment en train de dire qu'il voudrait bien le branler ou c'était seulement pour être sympa ? Ses yeux croisèrent les deux lagons de billes l'observant, le dévorant du regard. Il ravala sa salive, il murmura à peine :

_ ... Un baiser ...

Il vit L'uzumaki sourire et s'avancer de lui ou plutôt de ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent un peu leurs yeux, leur coeur battant contre leur cage thoracique allaient sûrement sortir à un moment, leurs joues un peu rouge à cause d'une chaleur inexpliquée, le souffle de l'un sur le visage de l'autre. Ils étaient prêts pour le contact qui allait se produire, scellant leur lèvres ...

TOC TOC TOC

_ Sasuke ! Crétin de frère, sache que je me vengerai ! Hurla Itachi en cognant contre la porte comme un fou, puis il reprit une voix plus douce, Naruto, maman demande si ça va, tu as quelque chose ?

_ Non, ce n'est rien Itachi, dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte, je voulais uniquement parler à Sasuke.

_ Oh, il t'a fait quelque chose ? Je peux te venger si tu veux, sourit diaboliquement l'ainé.

_ Non, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien venir chez moi pour changer mes bandages ce soir, j'ai un peu de mal, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné.

_ Bien sûr qu'il va y aller ! Je te l'amènerai par la peau des fesses ! Menaça-t-il en regardant son frère.

Naruto sourit puis descendit rejoindre Mikoto, laissant les deux frères ensemble, qui se disputaient pour on ne savait quelle raison.

Sasuke ne redescendit pas jusqu'au repas. Il fut soulagé et triste que Naruto soit rentré chez lui. Soulagé, car il était gêné de la scène précédente et triste, parce qu'il le voulait près de lui, rien que pour lui et que, son idiot d'ex-frère les ait dérangés au moment le plus important pour Sasuke !

À la fin du dîner, Itachi rappela à son frère que Naruto l'attendait chez lui pour ses bandages. Le brun n'avait pas oublié, c'est simplement qu'il avait peur de voir L'uzumaki, en revanche, sa mère et son père ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, le jetant presque à la porte, prétextant que c'était son devoir d'aider un ami aussi serviable que leur voisin.

Le cœur serré qui battait à mille à l'heure, le ténébreux toqua à la porte de son voisin. Le platiné vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire, il le dirigea vers la salle de bain pour qu'il change ses bandages.

Naruto n'avait qu'un jean bleu foncé qui laissait voir le haut du sous-vêtement noir, qui encerclait la taille du blondi, le blondinet torse nu et un peu mouillé, il avait prit sa douche avant l'arrivée du brun. Son ventre plat où le tatouage tribal se trouvait encore, les bras nus, on pouvait voir des petites cicatrices un peu partout, certaines étaient un peu guéries, d'autre laissaient un peu de sang couler.

Dans la salle de bain, nul mot ne fut échangé durant le bandage des avant-bras. Lorsque le jeune garçon finit, il dit « à bientôt » puis sortit de la pièce. Le plus vieux le rattrapa, prenant son poignet pour le faire se tourner vers lui ... Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le cœur entreprenant de faire circuler le sang plus vite dans le corps, dans un silence calme et serein. Ce fut L'uzumaki qui le brisa le premier ...

_ Merci, c'est très gentil … souffla-t-il.

_ Ce - ce n'est rien … dit le brun en baissant la tête.

Naruto se dirigea vers lui, lui relevant la tête, pour voir les deux onyx de plus près. Il sourit et lui proposa de boire une boisson, le brun lâcha un « Hm » trop concentré sur les yeux de son opposé. Il le suit dans la cuisine, prenant le verre de soda que lui tendait le blondi, qui buvait la même chose. Il parlait et le brun écoutait en plongeant dans les yeux océans, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une question ... embarrassante :

_ Tu as réussi à régler ton problème de tout à l'heure, seul ?

Le pauvre Sasuke rougit fortement, oui il l'avait réglé, oui tout seul, il ne pouvait pas demander à Itachi, c'était son frère après tout, il n'allait pas lui demander de le branler ou au pire, de lui faire une fellation. Il lui répondit d'un « oui » très petit, buvant son rafraîchissement rapidement, avalant de travers, il toussa. Ses joues étaient rouges, il avait un peu de difficulté à respirer. Naruto se leva, tapant dans son dos, lui conseillant de ne pas recommencer.

_ Merci Naruto, dit Sasuke entre deux toussotements.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda L'uzumaki en prenant le visage du jeune de sa main, tu es froid, lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Oh ... Je ... Ma peau est souvent froide, voulut-il rassurer. Pourtant, son sang allait de plus vite, restant sur ses joues, donc son corps devrait être brûlant ...

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas ... Je vais t'aider ... Souffla le blondi.

Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasuke. Ce dernier était surpris de ce geste, mais se laissa finalement aller en fermant les yeux. Devant la réaction de son voisin, le blondi sourit, fermant à son tour ses yeux. Il demanda l'accès à la cavité de son homologue, accepté après quelques secondes de décision.

Leur langue se cherchait, l'une plus expérimentée visitait le palet d'un coup de langue avant d'enrouler la timide, l'incitant à bouger avec elle.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, se rapprochant davantage, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien, voulant se réchauffer. Le blondi posa ses mains sur les hanches du sombre, collant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Il plaqua le jeune contre la table, doucement, sans lui faire de mal, il passa une main sur le dos de Sasuke.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, les yeux toujours fermés pour le brun et ouvert pour le platiné, se réjouissant de voir le visage rouge, le souffle haletant et un filet de bave coulant sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, un voile de plaisir venant prendre place.

L'Uchiwa murmura le nom du blondi, puis il plongea sa tête dans son cou, respirant enfin sa douce odeur, une odeur de chocolat. Il sourit, puis s'autorisa à lécher cette parcelle de peau qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, faisant lâcher un petit soupir au blondi qui embrassa son crâne.

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone vienne les déranger, les séparant. Naruto décrocha un peu irrité d'avoir laissé son brun, mais c'était peut-être important et cela l'était, la personne au bout du fil n'était autre que Mikoto, inquiète que son fils ne soit pas déjà rentré. Le blondi la rassura, disant qu'il était avec lui, il s'excusa, car il voulait parler un peu avec son fils sur des sujets de garçon. La femme brune soupira, rassuré que son fils n'ait rien. Une fois raccroché, les deux garçons se regardèrent, L'uzumaki fit un sourire triste et réconfortant pour le brun qui le regardait d'un regard morne.

Le blondi l'accompagna jusqu'à devant le seuil de la porte où il captura ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser en profitant de la stupéfaction du brun. Une fois remit, Sasuke passa ses bras autour des hanches de Naruto, fermant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ... son quoi ? Il pouvait dire « petit-ami » ? Il rompit le baiser, contemplant les deux orbes bleus inquiets.

_ Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ... C'est vrai que ta famille pourrait nous remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! Le coupa-t-il, je me demandais ... on sort ensemble, pour de vrai ?

Naruto le regarda, puis rigola doucement, ne voulant pas que la famille Uchiwa l'entende, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sasuke, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Je t'aime ... ça répond à ta question ? Répondit-il.

_ Tu ... Wow, dit le brun sous le choc. Je t'aime aussi Naruto !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux que son opposé éprouve les mêmes sentiments. Le ténébreux était aux anges, son fantasme de toujours, le seul mec, plutôt la seule personne qui arrive à le faire bander l'aimait ... S'il dormait et que quelqu'un le réveillait, juré, elle mourait cette personne, foi d'Uchiwa !

Finalement le blondi repoussa doucement le brunâtre, ce dernier fut surpris, mais comprit vite en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère que Naruto l'avait entendu. L'aîné de la famille parla un peu avec L'uzumaki puis ils se saluèrent tous les trois rentrant chacun chez soi.

Sasuke rentra le sourire aux lèvres, surprenant ses parents et son frère qui lui demandèrent la raison, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Le brun alla se doucher, passant à chaque fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres, repassant en boucle dans ses souvenirs, les sensations et la chaleur que lui donnaient ses lèvres caramels au goût chocolat.

Une fois propre il alla dans sa chambre, regardant la fenêtre de la maison d'en face. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto en boxer bleu, lui faire un cœur grâce à ses pouces et index de ses mains il sourit, lui répondant par le même signe. Leurs gestes étaient peut-être gamin, mais ce n'était rien, ils étaient destinés qu'à eux seul.

C'était après un sourire de chacun qu'ils se couchèrent, rêvant sûrement l'un de l'autre. Seulement … leur beau rêve ne pouvait pas continuer, surtout lorsque les deux personnes cachent un secret, plutôt dur à cacher, ils finissent par ressortir, tôt ou tard, mais des fois … trop tôt !

Quand le soleil se leva, une touffe plus éblouissante que les rayons sortit de la maison. Il enfourna sa bécane, la faisant ronronner de plaisir, puis partit de devant chez lui, prenant un raccourci afin d'atteindre son lieu de rendez-vous plus rapidement.

Arrivé devant un petit bar, il gara sa moto avant de l'enchaîner et de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice, au chaud. Il vit un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs, celui ci buvait de l'alcool en matant plusieurs filles et serveuses qui passaient, malheureusement pour elles, près de lui. C'est en soupirant de désespoir que Naruto s'approcha de lui, il n'allait pas changer.

_ Yo le pervers, dit-il en se mettant à côté de lui.

_ Mmh ? Il se retourna vers son voisin, oh ! Naruto, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ?

_ Non, répondit-il simplement. Alors, quel est la raison de ma venue ici ?

_ Gamin insolant, ça, il lui tendit un magazine. C'est le prochain numéro … Bravo pour ton idée, ingénieuse ! Donne nous ton avis, si elles te plaisent, on publie cela, si tu en veux d'autres … On changera.

_ Ouais, comme d'habitude, j'ai une semaine. Bon, je dois y aller, mon amour m'attend !

Sans guetter la réponse de son homologue, il partit, reprenant sa moto. Il arriva pile quand le brun posa un pied sur le sol du trottoir. Ce dernier sourit, il monta sur la cylindrée, entourant la taille de son petit ami de ses bras puissants, posant sa tête sur le dos de la verte en cuir, il fermait les yeux, voulant sentir pleinement le parfum du blondi.

Ils firent comme la veille, petit-déjeunant dans le petit café, L'uzumaki accompagnant le noiraud jusqu'au lycée. Sasuke enleva son casque, le donnant à Naruto, ce dernier fit pareil.

_ Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke sourit, il sauta au cou du jaune, l'embrassant le plus passionnément qu'il pouvait, demandant accès à la cavité de son chéri, acceptant sans réfléchir. Le baiser se brisa à cause du manque d'air des deux amoureux. Naruto le ré-embrassa sur les lèvres avant de le laisser filer.

Le blond enjamba sa moto rouge d'acier, il la fit rouler puis s'arrêta en tournant, un garçon venait de se mettre sur la route, fixant le conducteur sans relâche. L'homme s'avança vers lui, alors qu'il enlevait son casque. Naruto put constater qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, enfin, vite fait, car ils ne se ressemblaient pas. D'abord, la coupe de cheveux de ce jeune garçon était plate, son teint pâle faisait penser à un être malade qui devrait aller à l'hôpital.

Le blondi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait mal. Son cœur battait vite, craignant ce qu'il allait se passer. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant l'autre le reluquer de la tête aux pieds, avec un sourire très appréciateur. Le blondi put lire sur les lèvres, qui bougeaient lentement afin qu'il comprenne, il comprit « Kyubi ».

A ce mot, Naruto se figea, retenant sa respiration. Il ravala sa salive … que lui voulait ce mec ? Il se promit que s'il essayait de le draguer ou autre, il lui enverrait son poing dans la figure. Malheureusement, son cœur et sa raison, lui dictait une autre réponse, une réponse qui ne voulait pas entendre.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur la joue bronzée …

_ Kyubi … Ça fait longtemps que je te connais, sourit-il amusé de voir les yeux du blondinet s'agrandir. J'ai vu que Sasuke a été plus rapide que moi, soupira Sai.

_ … Sasuke ? Répéta Naruto sans comprendre, ou plutôt, espérait ne pas comprendre.

_ Oui, on te suit tous les deux depuis tes débuts, expliqua l'autre.

Naruto aurait juré que la terre s'était fissurée sous ses pieds, des mains noires, brulées étaient sorties de cette fissure, l'entraînant jusqu'au fond. Son petit ami savait ce qu'il faisait, il le connaissait depuis longtemps, plus exactement, il connaissait son corps.

C'est sans conviction, ni motivation que le blondi retourna dans son agence, faire une interview pour le prochain magazine. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une explication avec Sasuke et là, peut importe qu'il l'aime ou pas, il avait prit sa décision et le brun ne pourra rien changer !

Seize heures, des élèves sortirent de l'établissement, heureux. Un élève avait déclenché le système d'alarme, ils étaient donc libre de rentrer chez eux ! Sasuke sourit, il allait voir Naruto plu tôt, cependant, il devait d'abord rentrer pour faire ses devoirs, après, câlins et baisers jusqu'au soir avec son ange. Il appela Itachi pour qu'il vienne le chercher, il se dit à ce moment qu'il devrait prendre le portable de Naruto, au moins, il aurait passé un petit moment avec lui avant de le revoir et il aurait pu re-goûter à ses lèvres qui lui manquait depuis ce matin.

Quand son frère arriva, il fut surpris que ce dernier ne dise rien contre lui, pour l'embêter ou autre. Son visage était froid, ses mains crispées sur le volant et ses sourcils froncés …. Était-ce contre lui ? Il monta dans la voiture, n'osant pas prononcer un son durant le trajet, qui lui parut durer plus longtemps que d'habitude alors qu'il n'y avait pas de bouchon.

Son frère l'accompagna dans le salon, lui tenant l'épaule. Sasuke vit ses parents assis sur le canapé, fixant leur fils cadet. Fugaku lui pria de s'assoir, chose qu'il fit en se mettant en face, avec son frère installé à ses côtés.

Il y avait un silence pesant, personne engageait la conversation, stressant énormément le plus jeune de la pièce. Il avait pausé son sac sur ses genoux, triturant l'un des côtés.

_ Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins Sasuke, commença Fugaku en brisant ce silence trop silencieux.

Sasuke ravala sa salive, il ne le sentait pas, pas du tout. Il inspira un grand coup pour se détresser, mais aucun résultat.

_ Depuis quand tu as des magazines Play Boy ?

Le cadet crut s'étouffer, comment ils étaient au courant ? Personne ne rentrait dans sa chambre, même pas sa mère. De plus, il avait caché ses magazines dans ses affaires d'écoles, avec ses manuels, classeurs etc...

Il tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère, il cherchait un moyen de comprendre, elle se baissa, mettant les revues sur la table. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre pour le ménage et elle avait fait tomber ses affaires, elle était tombée sur une photo d'un homme nu.

C'est en soupirant, vaincu, qu'il répondit :

_ Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans.

Ses parents et son frère firent les yeux ronds, ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien durant tant d'années. Leur plus jeune fils, savait que cette question, ce n'était rien pour le moment, la plus dur allait venir ….

_ … Que fait Naruto dedans ? Dit sa mère en montrant sur l'une des pages, L'uzumaki en boxer bleu nuit, un fond noir faisait ressortir sa peau halée. Il était un peu penché sur le côté, les deux bras vers le haut, repliés pour qu'il puisse joignait ses mains derrière son crâne.

La photo n'était pas la plus réussie, c'était la première qu'avait fait Naruto, mais c'était aussi la première qui fit bander Sasuke. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire invisible. Il fallait avoir dix-huit ans pour poser dans ce genre de magazine, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient une différence de quatre ans entre eux. Deux années plus tard, L'uzumaki donna sa première interview, la tête de la journaliste et des gens, même celle du noiraud, tous avaient été surpris.

La question qui fit éclater la vérité avait été « Quand allez-vous vous mariez ? ». Après tout, Naruto était devenu la star du magazine, toujours cinq ou six photos de lui dans chaque numéro. La réponse donnée, donna un petit espoir au brun.

_ « Dans longtemps, je viens juste de fêter mes dix-huit ans, je veux profiter ! ».

Ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart, ils étaient plus proches.

Bien entendu, cette révélation aurait pu avoir quelques conséquences. Aurait, car l'agence n'avait rien fait, disant juste au blond qui ne devrait plus mentir sur quoique ce soit.

Oui, Naruto avait de la chance, mais d'un côté c'était normal qu'il reste, les ventes du magazine avait triplé avec son arrivée, du moins au Japon, car aux États-Unis, là où avait vécu L'uzumaki et commencé sa carrière, les ventes avait augmenté, pourtant pas tant que ça.

_ Il travaille pour ce magazine, voilà pourquoi il est dedans maman.

Sasuke avait dit ça naturellement, après tout, il assumait d'être gay, encore plus celui d'être amoureux de Naruto, même s'il en était tombé amoureux par l'intermédiaire de simples photos pornographiques et d'interview.

Ses parents soupirèrent, disant qu'ils s'en doutaient, ils le remercièrent en rigolant puis posèrent une autre question, plus embarrassante ….

_ Tu aimes Naruto ?

La réponse de Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre, il répondit par l'affirmative. Autant que ses parents sachent, il n'allait pas le cacher et puis, cela permettraient à lui et son petit ami de ne plus se cacher, cela semblait gêner le blondi, ce qui d'un côté était normal, vu le métier qu'il faisait.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ses parents venaient de sourire et de lui souhaiter bonne chance avec Naruto ? Ses paupières se refermèrent très vite pour se rouvrit tout aussi vite. Il leur sourit, puis prit ses magazines, retournant dans sa chambre, bien que sa mère lui ait fait la remarque qu'il avait son fantasme en face et qu'il pourrait abandonner les livres, il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, avant, il irait tout avouer à Naruto, car il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

Naruto rentrait chez lui, trainant les pieds … Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, il ne voulait pas ce qu'il allait venir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'asseyait sur son canapé, sirotant sa canette de bière qu'il venait de sortir. Il savait que Sasuke n'allait pas tarder, il devait changer ses bandages, bien que Naruto fut apte à le faire sans problème.

Le bruit de la sonnette retentait, il n'alla pas ouvrit, disant juste que la personne pouvait entrer. Celle-ci entra, Sasuke, puisque c'était lui, lui dit qu'il aurait aimé le voir pour rigoler, mais il s'arrêta en voyant la tête que tirait son petit ami. Il voulait s'avancer, toutefois, il s'arrêta quand le blondi lança le nouveau numéro du « Gay Mag ».

Naruto était sur la couverture, les bras levés, attachés à un crochet, les bandages au bras remontés jusqu'aux épaules, ils n'étaient pas attachés, les faisant retomber sur son torse. Torse nu, quelques bandages l'entouraient, mais rien d'attachés. Les bandages, non attachés, flottaient, un ventilateur devait produire cet effet.

Il avait l'air d'être un inactif, pourtant, son regard était provocateur et sensuel. On pourrait jurer qu'il nous disait « Viens, je vais te faire connaître les plaisirs du péché …. », tout d'un actif juste par le regard.

Devant cette photographie, Sasuke rougit. Elle était très jolie, le fond noir, ressortait le bleu de ses yeux. Son torse musclé était parsemé de gouttes d'eau, un effet pour la transpiration. Sasuke se sentait déjà durcir devant cette vue magnifique, bien que la personne en naturel était beaucoup plus bandant ... « Merde ! » pensa le brun, il releva les yeux, découvrant Naruto la tête basse, les joues rougies dues à l'alcool, les yeux reflétant beaucoup de tristesse ...

Le blondi le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant s'il était au courant depuis longtemps.

Le brun lui avoua qu'il savait depuis le début, il voulut s'expliquer, mais il ne put rien faire.

_ Va t'en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, je te hais !

Le cœur de Sasuke se brisa en mille morceaux, il partit en courant de chez Naruto. En rentrant chez lui, ses parents furent surpris de le voir rentrer aussitôt, mais ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant la porte de la chambre du brun claquer furieusement.

Sa mère montait l'étage, allant voir son fils cadet. Il était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, tenant fermement le magazine des débuts du blondi contre lui.

Elle s'approcha doucement, se mettant sur le bord du lit, caressant la tête de son fils pour le réconforter. Ce dernier releva la tête, il avait l'air déçu et sans vie, il se mit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, il racontait tout ce qui venait de se passer chez son ex-petit ami.

Le même soir, Mikoto laissait son fils se reposer, elle expliquait la situation à son mari et son premier fils. Tous comprenaient un peu le comportement de leur voisin, mais ce dernier n'avait pas laissé Sasuke s'expliquer. Ils décidèrent de les laisser, si Naruto aimait vraiment leur fils, il viendrait de lui même s'excuser ou au moins demander une explication.

Sasuke ne mangea pas, regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre la maison de Naruto. Ce dernier faisait des pompes dans son salon, il ne portait qu'un jogging gris pâle, une serviette pas très loin de lui pour essuyer sa sueur qui coulait de son front où les gouttes qui parsemaient son dos, traçant ses muscles jusqu'au ventre, tombant sur le sol. D'autres suivaient le chemin des omoplates, descendant le long de ses épaules puis les bras, arrivant jusqu'à ses mains.

Son visage concentré sur son activité, sa bouche entrouverte pour l'aider à respirer. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir une énorme tristesse dans ses yeux, des larmes déferlant avec la sueur.

Sasuke le regarda tristement, il passait sa main sur ses lèvres se disant que plus jamais il ne savourait ses douces lèvres roses.

Quand la lumière de chez son voisin fut éteint, il aurait juré que le blondi avait tourné la tête vers chez lui, toutefois c'était impossible, il le haïssait maintenant. C'est ainsi que Sasuke trouva le sommeil cauchemardesque.

Naruto était dans son lit, fixant la chambre de son ex-petit ami …. Il aurait aimé le voir, apprécier la texture des lèvres pâles de son voisin. Mais ce dernier se moquait de lui, le brun ne l'aimait pas lui, il aimait son corps, il aimait Kyubi. Mannequin dans un magazine gay, posant dans n'importe quelle position et avec n'importe qui. Oui, pour Naruto, Sasuke voulait juste son corps rien d'autre.

Il en avait rencontré plein des gens ainsi, voulant son corps et c'est tout. Le mettre dans son lit pour se vanter d'avoir « couché avec un top modèle d'une revue X ! ». Le blondi pensait que le noiraud n'était pas comme ces pervers qui se masturbaient en voyant des photos peu recommandables pour les enfants. Cela lui avait appris à ne faire confiance en personne, malgré cela, dès qu'il avait vu son jeune voisin, il avait espéré qu'il pourrait le faire, sans aucun souci. Tout cela fut tombé en miettes quand ce garçon avait dévoilé la vérité, détruisant sa confiance ainsi que son amour envers Sasuke, deux émotions pour le prix d'une.

Un bruit de klaxon, une voix féminine qui crie le plus fort possible pour réveiller l'homme de la maison, chez qui elle doit aller. C'est ce qui réveilla Itachi, regardant le réveil pour remarquer qu'il était presque dix heures du matin, lui qui était rentré il y a sept heures, il aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps, mais impossible.

Il tourna la tête, remarquant une femme blonde à quatre couettes devant chez Naruto. Elle avait une robe mauve à bretelle. De petites sandales, en harmonie avec le vêtement. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir le mannequin sortir, souriant en embrassant l'arrivante sur le front. Il la fit entrer, lançant un regard vers la chambre du brun, qui avait les rideaux fermés, il soupira en suivant la jeune femme.

Le grand frère se frotta les yeux, le blondi venait bien de regarder dans la direction de son frère ? Regrettait-il son geste et ses paroles ? Aurait-il encore ses chances s'il s'expliquait ? Itachi sourit, la réponse était évidente, « oui ». Cela allait rendre son frère heureux de l'apprendre …. « Maintenant ou j'attends un peu ? ». Se demandait le brun en sortant de la salle de bain habillé.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, son père était avec sa mère dans le salon, enlacés en regardant leur série préférée, son frère les regardait depuis la table de la cuisine, tristement, sa main faisant des cercles avec sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales

.

C'est en soupirant que son aîné s'assit en face de lui, racontant une de ses blagues morbides qui ne faisait rire que lui, qu'il déprima encore plus son frère cadet. Itachi se dit que c'était le bon moment, finalement, de lui dire que son ex blond redeviendrait son petit-ami-ex-petit-ami, car il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

La sonnette le coupa alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il se leva, voulant voir qui les dérangeait aussi tôt et pourquoi. Il fit les yeux ronds en voyant la jeune femme blonde qui était allée chez son voisin il y a peu de temps, remarquant aussi son ventre rond et la paire de seins qui devait être remplie de lait ….

_ Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

_ Salut, je vous dérange pour savoir si vous avez du raisin, car l'autre Naruto n'en a pas. Répondit-elle en souriant un peu.

Itachi lui dit de patienter, il allait en chercher. Il chercha dans la cuisine la corbeille à fruits, rien. Il allait y retourner quand il vit Sasuke avec, souriant, il les lui arracha, afin de les apporter à la jeune femme. Le cadet suivit son frère, n'appréciant pas son comportement. Il stoppa en le voyant les donner à la femme enceinte qui le remercia.

_ De rien euh ….

_ Temari, répliqua-t-elle.

_ De rien Temari. Ma question peut être indiscrète, mais pour quelle raison êtes-vous venus ici ?

_ Oh, c'est simple, Naruto n'en a pas et je ne mange que ça ! Elle lui fit un petit sourire, toutefois, voyant la tête de son interlocuteur, elle comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Ah non, si je suis ici c'est pour le déménagement de Naruto, il nous a appelé hier matin. Son téléphone portable sonna, elle ne décrocha même pas, disant que son mari l'appelait, elle remercia encore le brun avant de partir en face.

Itachi se retourna, il remarqua son frère fixait la porte avec de grands yeux … Il avait tout entendu. Naruto déménageait, il ne pourrait plus le voir, ni s'expliquer. Sasuke serra les points et la mâchoire et sortit dehors en courant, voulant être seul pour digérer la nouvelle.

Il se retrouva devant la boutique où il achetait ses magazines avec Sai. Il se regarda dans la vitrine, il se trouvait pathétique. Être triste alors qu'il aurait dû se douter que son blond ne l'aimerait jamais s'il apprenait qu'il connaissait son corps depuis longtemps, qu'il découvrirait un jour ou l'autre qu'il posait pour des magazines peu recommandables.

Seulement, il aurait préféré un autre jour, le jour où ils vivraient ensemble, que le blondi sache qu'il l'aime, lui plus que tout ….

Il entra dans la boutique, saluant le vendeur avant de se diriger vers son coin, regardant les magazines. Ses yeux survolaient juste le rayon, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une tête blonde, puis repartir en remarquant que ce n'était pas lui.

Il sorti du magasin en fin d'après-midi, il avait passé sa journée à lire un roman. Une histoire d'amour, où le héros brun, fou amoureux de sa princesse blonde, se bat pour la protéger du méchant. Une histoire basique, comme toutes celles qu'on trouve dans les contes de fée. Une fin, à la « Roméo et Juliette », avec un peu de différence, car la jeune fille s'était tuée en voyant son prince partir, loin d'elle.

Ça lui faisait penser à eux deux, Naruto dans le rôle du prince et lui, dans le rôle de Juliette … Devait-il se tuer ? Cela ramènerait peut-être L'uzumaki vers lui, dans l'histoire, le garçon était revenu, disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, même si elle mourut trois secondes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, il ne pouvait pas. Cela pourrait très bien ne pas fonctionner, causant ainsi la tristesse de sa famille et la sienne.

Sasuke marchait jusqu'au parc, il voulait réfléchir un peu. Devait-il aller voir L'uzumaki et tout lui expliquer, l'empêchant peut-être de le laisser …. Ou devait-il ne rien faire, le laisser s'éloigner à tout jamais de lui ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'excusa, il reprit son chemin, toutefois, la personne le tira en arrière, le bloquant pour ne pas le faire avancer. Il susurra d'une voix rauque :

_ Donne nous ton argent mon mignon ou tu préfères le poignard ?

Une bande de garçon l'encercla, l'un sortait un couteau de poche. Ils étaient cinq en tout, Sasuke se dit qu'il était mal, le « chef » sûrement, le tenait, l'immobilisant.

Voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas, celui au couteau arriva dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de pouvoir lui faire mal ….

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre, pas la sienne à première vue, elle était trop ensoleillée. Il se releva, enlevant le drap bleu ciel qu'il le couvrait et le tenait au chaud. Le brun regarda la pièce, rangée, malgré un peu de bazar sur le sol. Une glace juste en face du lit, dévoilant ainsi qu'il était torse nu, avec un bandage sur le ventre. Il toucha, grimaçant sous la douleur.

_ Faut jamais toucher un bandage quand il vient d'être posé. Dit une voix en arrivant à la porte. La personne entra, s'assit sur le lit et déposa une couverture sur le brun, pour ne pas qu'il est froid. Tes vêtements sont dans la machine, mais je te prêterai un maillot, le tien est déchiré. Dit la personne en remettant une mèche de Sasuke derrière ses cheveux.

_ …. Merci, souffla le brun en rougissant un peu. Mes parents sont au courant ?

_ Non, ils n'étaient pas chez eux, j'ai appelé ton frère, ils fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage et Itachi travaille. Je n'ai rien dit, c'est à toi de le faire.

La personne s'apprêtait à se lever, cependant le noiraud l'en empêcha, la serrant contre lui. Sa tête enfouie dans son cou, alors que ses mains enserraient la taille musclée de son homologue.

_ Pourquoi tu déménages ? Reste avec moi Naruto …. Sasuke le suppliait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il refusait que le blondi le laisse derrière lui.

_ …. Quoi ?

Sasuke lui expliquait la scène de ce matin, Temari qui venait pour du raisin et qui expliquait la raison de sa venue ici. Il serra plus fort Naruto en lui racontant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il le voulait prêt de lui.

Le blondi écarquillait des yeux, ses deux saphirs reflétant sa surprise, puis il éclata de rire. Son rire était joyeux, malgré cela, le brunâtre le prit mal, imaginant qu'il se moquait de lui. Il desserra l'étreinte, se réfugiant sous la couverture, alors que le rire stoppa. Le blond sourit, touché par l'acte du brun.

_ Ce sont des meubles qui déménagent, Shikamaru et Temari sont venus les chercher, car je n'en ai pas l'utilité et que j'en achète d'autres ….

_ C'est vrai ? ! Cria presque le brun en se relevant, il grimaça de douleur à cause de son ventre. Le blondi le recoucha, lui affirmant qu'il disait la vérité.

Le brun souriait, puis se laissait aller au pays des rêves, bercé par l'odeur de Naruto qui se trouvait partout dans la pièce. Le blond passait sa main dans la chevelure de l'ébène, embrassant son front avant de partir, il fallait terminer le déménagement des meubles ! Sinon Temari allait piquer une crise et une femme enceinte, c'est encore plus-

_ Galère, soupira Shikamaru, l'ami de Naruto. Temari veut encore des grappes de raisin …

Naruto rigolait, voyant que son ami prenait les boîtes de carton du salon, les emmenant dans le camion, alors que sa femme voulait absolument qu'il aille chercher des grappes de raisin, ayant fait toutes les maisons du quartier. Une fois les meubles rangés, c'est-à-dire dans la soirée, ils partirent tous les deux, remerciant Naruto d'avoir gardé certains de leurs meubles et de leur en donner pour leur future maison.

Le blond alla dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour lui et son invité. Il fit quelques plats que Sasuke aimait, avec de la tomate et des onigiris dans un coin pour le dessert. Une fois fini, il remonta dans sa chambre, découvrant le brun réveillé qui regardait le plafond, l'oreiller du blond dans les bras, avec un sourire en coin. Le blondi s'approcha doucement puis fit sursauter le brun en lui disant que le repas était prêt, donnant aussi des couleurs aux joues du pâle, car il l'avait surpris dans cette position.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, mangeant tranquillement et silencieusement. Le frère aîné avait appelé, disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas, L'uzumaki décida que son invité allait rester la cette nuit, laissant ses parents continuer leur anniversaire de mariage tranquillement, qu'ils aient encore une nuit de rêve pour cet évènement.

Sasuke accepta avec plaisir bien entendu, tant qu'il restait avec Naruto, il était comblé. Il comprit aussi qu'il devait prendre la chambre d'ami et non celle du blondinet, mais le blondi lui laissa le droit de prendre son oreiller vu qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, avait-il pouffé en se rappelant la scène de tout à l'heure.

Le brun sourit, il se dit qu'il devait parler au blondi, il semblait de meilleur humeur. Il inspira un grand coup, puis ouvrit la bouche.

_ Naruto, il faut qu'on parle ! Il était décidé, il n'abandonnerait pas L'uzumaki. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché cela, mais ….. Mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais. Il serra ses poings sur son jean, je t'aime ! Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde.

Naruto soupira, se levant, il mettait les assiettes dans l'évier, car il ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle en ce moment. Le noiraud baissa la tête, ses mèches cachèrent son regard triste. Il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt, tout lui avouer depuis le début, mais non. Il avait espéré que le blondi ne le sache jamais et qu'ils puissent vivre sans jamais le dire.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke, juste une pour diminuer sa tristesse. Il avait été un idiot, maintenant il le payait au prix fort. Il sentit soudain deux bras entourer sa taille.

_ Trois mois … J'ai encore trois mois à faire comme mannequin, après, on pourra vivre notre vie normalement. Précisa L'uzumaki en posant sa tête contre le dos de son invité.

_ …. « On » ? Tu …. Tu me pardonnes ? Dit le brun en se retournant.

Pour toute réponse, il eu les lèvres du platiné sur les siennes et une langue venant jouer avec la sienne.

Lemon :

Naruto le souleva, le faisant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, le blondi le posa de dos sur la table, passant sa main sous le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté, caressant son flan.

Le brun aurait voulut sourire, mais il préférait les lèvres douces sur les siennes pour le moment. Il imita L'uzumaki, il touchait son ventre, les abdominaux étaient peu présents, mais il aimait ça. Il remonta sa main, pinçant un téton pour faire gémir son homologue, ce dernier arrêta le baiser, pour plonger dans le cou pâle, afin de laisser sa marque de possession. Le noiraud fut amusé et heureux de voir que le blondi était possessif, à tel point qu'il le marquait.

Naruto fit lever les bras pâle pour enlever le maillot, il enleva ensuite le sien, les jetant dans la pièce. Alors que les tissus volaient encore dans les airs, le platiné prit l'un des tétons en bouche, le bruit des vêtements touchant le sol fut couvrit par un gémissement de surprise sortant de la bouche du plus jeune.

Tandis que la bouche du blond s'occupait du bout de chair rose, la main alla masser la bosse qui prenait peu à peu vie dans le pantalon de son opposé. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, il voulait plus, il se sentait déjà venir, c'était frustrant …. Naruto devait à peine bander et lui …. Il était au bord de l'explosion.

Doucement, le blondin ouvrit le pantalon, le baissant jusqu'à la cheville puis l'enleva, profitant pour faire même avec le sous-vêtement et les chaussettes. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait enlever les chaussures à ses invités. Un sourire pervers comme appréciateur prit place sur son visage, content de l'effet qu'il produisait à son futur amant. Futur amant qui se cachait le visage de ses mains, honteux que son sexe soit aussi dressé après quelques caresses anodines.

Le blondi enleva les mains du sombre qui cachait son visage, il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres douces …. Sa main se mit sur la verge, faisant de lent mouvement de pompe, son doigt taquinait de temps à autres les burnes faisant crier le brun d'avantage.

Doucement, le blondi entra une de ses phalanges à l'intérieur du sombre, il trouve cela bizarre que les parois soient si accueillantes et si élargies, Sasuke n'est pas vierge ? Pensa-t-il, il s'approcha de son amant, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres rouges, car le brunâtre se mordait pour retenir quelques un de ses gémissement, coagulant le sang à l'intérieur. Il lui murmura la question entre leur gémissement, ne voulant en aucun cas arrêter de le masturber; cela fit rosir davantage le jeune garçon, qui bafouilla durant un moment avant de dire d'une voix tremblante, détournant les yeux par la honte ressentie, afin de lui répondre :

_ …. Je me prépare souvent, seul. Quand je, il ravala sa salive, pense à toi sous ma douche ou dans mon lit, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage dégoûté de son blondinet. Pardon ! Fit-il en serrant les poings, il allait une nouvelle fois le perdre.

_ Je trouve ça à la fois excitant et mignon ! Affirma-t-il en déposant une nouvelle fois c'est lèvres bronzées sur celles de son opposé. Cela nous évitera d'attendre trop longtemps.

Alors que Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant les premières paroles de son aimé et sourit aux suivantes, comme ça, le blondi était aussi impatient que lui de ne faire qu'un ? Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, qui était remonté et commençait à le préparer, malgré une douleur assez présente, il souriait avec une grimace de douleur. Naruto avait mal de le voir ainsi, mais lors des premières fois, c'est toujours pareil. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer avant de pouvoir crier de plaisir, voir hurler tellement fort que les voisins entendraient, sans oublier les parents de Sasuke s'ils étaient rentrés.

Naruto le pénétra tout doucement, puis ne fois sa verge dressée, entrée totalement dans l'anus de son amant, Naruto attendit le signal, couvrant le corps sous lui de mille et un baisers, échangeant des baisers passionnés et brûlant d'amour. Après un énième bécot, l'Uchiwa bougea des hanches, bien habitué à l'avoir en lui et aussi trop impatient pour continuer.

Le blondi obéit au désir de son bien-aimé, ainsi qu'à celui de son corps. Ses mouvements tendres devinrent vite plus fort, allant plus profond, sans jamais faire de mal à son homologue, faisant attention à chaque geste, frappant cette tâche en lui dès le début de leur ébat, amenant vite ces grognements et hurlements à sortir de leur gorge bien qu'elles soient sèches. Les baisers échangés, mélangeant leur salive pour les revigorer afin de crier encore plus fort qu'avant.

Sasuke ne pouvait déjà plus tenir, il se sentait déjà venir, mais il avait honte de venir avant L'uzumaki, le laissant sûrement frustré. Comment faire pour se retenir, se demandait-il quand il avait une once de lucidité, ce qui était assez rare pendant ce moment. Moment qui se termina quand il éjacula sur son propre torse, criant le nom de son libérateur. Ce dernier arrêta ses mouvements de hanches, léchant le sperme sur le torse de son amant. Sasuke soupira de bien être, mais regarda Naruto tristement.

_ Désoler …. Je suis venu trop vite …. Dit-il honteux.

_ Non, le rassura le blondi, j'attends que tu te remettes un peu de cet orgasme, puis on redémarre, si tu te sens prêt ?

_ ….. Je veux …. Tellement te sentir venir en moi ! Lâcha l'Uchiwa heureux.

Naruto sourit, il l'aimait le voir sourire de bonheur, il était content que son amant veuille le sentir venir en lui, s'il n'aurait pas voulu continuer il se serait retiré et aurait régler son problème seul, moins agréable alors qu'il avait une antre bien chaude et serrer comme il aimait, mais il aurait compris.

Finalement, ils remirent cela, encore plus passionnément qu'avant, gémissant encore plus fortement que le début. Échangeant des baisers, des gestes et des mots doux dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils jouirent ensemble, criant le prénom de chacun.

Fin Lemon

Doux, une douce chaleur réveillait le brun petit à petit le forçant à ouvrir un œil à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui venait le déranger. Il tirait le rideau de sa fenêtre, restant couché, bien heureux dans son lit. Son lit ….. Son lit ? ! Il ouvrait les yeux précipitamment, il regardait la pièce où il se trouvait, un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres en reconnaissant sa propre chambre. L'Uchiwa fixait le plafond durant un court instant, avant qu'un rire nerveux et triste sortait de sa gorge. Il avait encore rêvé alors, de lui et de son voisin, faisant l'amour.

Le brunâtre se relevait, tombant aussitôt à cause d'une douleur, qui se trouvait aux reins, insupportable. Il libérait une nouvelle fois un souffle de sa bouche, il s'était préparé en dormant, utilisant ses doigts pour remplacer la verge du blondinet, une fois de plus, lors de leurs ébats amoureux. Le blond ne lui avait donc pas pardonné, devait-il s'en étonné, après tout, il l'avait trahi.

Le noiraud se relevait, ignorant la douleur plus forte que d'habitude, il se préparait pour descendre au salon, afin de rejoindre sa famille et d'aller parler au blondi, il pouvait toujours essayer et cette fois, il le ferait pour de bon, il espérait que son voisin ait toujours quelques sentiments envers lui.

Dans le salon, la pièce était calme, ils déjeunaient tous parlant de tout et de rien. Ils sourient en voyant Sasuke arriver, les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent sur son visage, il voulait se montrer fort et l'être aussi, il devait affronter les conséquences de ses choix surtout si cela pouvait lui permettre de ramener Naruto.

Il mangeait doucement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour entrer chez L'uzumaki, s'il frappait, il n'allait sûrement pas répondre. Il pouvait toujours essayer de pénétrer par derrière ou une fenêtre. La fenêtre de sa salle de bain, l'arbre pourrait l'aider à l'atteindre vu qu'il donnait pile sur cette dernière.

C'était avec un sourire en coin qu'il partit de chez lui, cependant sa mère le stoppa disant qu'il devait faire la vaisselle avant de sortir pour aller dehors. Il soupira allant dans la cuisine, lavant les ustensiles un peu énervé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller s'expliquer, le blondi était peut-être parti à présent !

Mikoto vint le voir peu après, son cadet frottait la même assiette avec rage, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

_ Tu es pressé de partir ?

Sasuke sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, il rougissait un peu en se retournant pour faire fasse à sa génitrice.

_ Oui, admit-il, je voudrais voir Naruto.

La jeune femme soupira, lui assurant qu'il pouvait y aller maintenant, il laverait la vaisselle de demain en rentrant. Le brunâtre souriait en partant, se demandant pourquoi elle avait dit qu'il rentrerait demain, mais pas longtemps, un fois devant la porte en bois rouge, son coeur battait tellement fort que son esprit ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir.

Respirant un bon coup pour trouver un peu de courage, il tapait à la porte trois fois. Aucune réponse. Il baissait les yeux un peu triste que cela se passe ainsi, mais il n'allait pas abandonner, il retapait, même scénario. Il serrait les poings à ses les rendre rouge, il mettait sa main sur la poignée, la tournant tout en espérant que la porte s'ouvrait.

Le porte s'ouvrait doucement, le faisant sourire. Il entrait en la refermant derrière lui. Il marchait jusqu'au salon, trouvant l'hôte endormi sur le canapé, la bouche légèrement ouverte, un main reposait sur le maillot noir, l'autre se trouvant par terre, tenant un livre. Sa jambe droite était tout le long du canapé tandis que l'autre était relevé.

Sasuke s'approchait de lui, il balaya le front de quelques mèches, afin de déposer un baiser sur ce dernier. Il remontait les escaliers, pénétrant dans la chambre du blondi où il prit une couverture qu'il installait à présent sur le blondi.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le sol tout en tenant le bras bronzé, il le regardait dormir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto se réveillait une quinzaine de minutes plus tard en gémissant, car il venait de quitter un monde super. Il tournait la tête pour plonger dans les deux onyx s'agrandissant en détournant le regard, des couleurs venant sur chacune des joues.

Le blondi passait une main sur l'une d'elle afin de forcer l'Uchiwa à le regarder, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son opposé.

_ Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? Demanda le dormeur réveillé.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas le comportement du blondi, il soupirait riant nerveusement par la suite.

_ …. Je croyais …. Qu'on était plus ensemble ?

_ …. Sasu, on est ensemble, je te l'ai dit hier, je t'aime. Tu t'es endormi juste après.

_ Hier ? …. C'était pas un rêve, on a vraiment fait l'amour ?

Le blond l'embrassait pour lui prouver que oui, ils l'avaient fait ensemble.

_ ….. Pourquoi tu m'as pardonné, tu me détestais la veille ?

Naruto soupira, il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait vu se faire agresser par la bande de mec. Il l'avait ramené ici pour pouvoir soigner sa blessure et durant tout le trajet, Sasuke n'avait pas arrêtait de dire :

_ « Je suis désolé Naruto ….. Pardon …. Je t'aime mon Naruto ... »

Le brunâtre rougissait complètement de la tête aux pieds, il avait pensé que c'était sa mère qu'il l'avait soigné ce matin. Il se pencha pour capturer la bouche de son amant.

_ J'ai su que tu étais sincère, car si tu aurais aimé mon corps, tu aurais dit « Kyubi »... Je t'aime Sasuke ….

_ Moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime. Il lui souria puis le tapa à l'épaule la seconde d'après.

_ Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? !

_ J'ai super mal aux reins, vas-y doucement la prochaine fois !

Fin ...


End file.
